Twilight High
by Kingdomheartsluvr
Summary: Sora and Kairi are finally done. A new girl, whom Sora falls for, is here to make sure that Kairi NEVER comes back. Namine and Roxas are getting pretty serious...or is it just Roxas that wants it to become a relationship? TEEHEE! XD
1. Chapter 1

Oh she was so pretty. But how could he ever ask her?

Namine turned around to Roxas.

"Dude...would you quit staring at me? Class is about to start, and I'm NOT giving you the answers." Namine snapped him.

"Geez! I was staring at the board...yeah...the board..." Roxas quickly lied.

"Roxas...the board is on the other wall..." Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oooohhhhh...right..." Roxas was cursing himself in his mind.

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were having their usual conversations.

"YOU TRAITOR! I KNOW YOUR SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" Kairi was practically screaming in the back of the room.

"I wasn't seeing anyone and you know that! Your such a bitch, Kairi! And NO I do not adore shopping!" Sora was yelling back at her.

Kairi's eyes began to get misty as she faught back tears.

"Ya know what, we're done! I can't take all this crap from you! Your SUCH a diva, Kairi...goodbye." Sora got up and sat in another seat.

"Holy crap...did I really just see that?" Namine's eyes were wide.

"Yes, yes you did." Roxas was in shock.

Kairi's eyes finally gave in. She started silently waling in the corner.

"But-but-but i never said you had to enjoy shopping! I-I-I'm sorry! Please take me back!" Kairi was screaming at Sora.

"I don't believe in THIRD chances, Kairi. Quit your blubbering and go play with pretty-boy Riku." Sora shuddered at the mention of Riku.

"This is literally THE best day of my life." Namine was smiling extremely big.

"Yeah! Finally that dumbass is out of our lives.." Roxas sounded relieved.

"Are you kidding? You barely had to spend any time with her! I had to be all around her! And go on her stupid shopping sprees!" Namine was glaring at the thought.

"What are you talking about? Don't you LIKE to go shopping? I mean, your a girl...don't you like that kind of stuff?" Roxas was confused.

"Roxas. Take a good look at me. And take a look at what you just said." Namine was crossing her arms. She wasn't NOT a girly-girl. She had platinum blonde hair with a few strands of pink, blue, and black in them. She was your natural emo chick.

"Yeah...I see it now..." Roxas felt stupid now for mentioning it.

"Hey, um Roxas? I need to talk to you after class!" Sora was whispering over Kairi's cries.

"About what?" He whispered back.

Just then the teacher came walking in. "Good morning class!" She called in a friendly cheer.

The students only mumbled back.

"Why, Kairi, what ever is the matter?" The teacher asked at a wailing Kairi.

"Nothing worth mentioning..." She said back, taking a look at Sora.

"Well, okay, then..." The teacher was still concerned. He then began giving out the lesson.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

After class, Namine, Roxas, and Sora headed to their lockers, which were all beside each other.

"So, looks like Namine is the only girl now..." Roxas grinned at her.

"Whatever...doesn't mean I'm not as hardcore as you guys..." Namine rolled her eyes.

Just then Kairi came screaming and crying down the hallway.

"SORA, SORA PLEASE! I'M DESPERATE! I CAN'T LIVE ON LIFE WITHOUT YOU! YOU HAVE ALWAYS MADE MY LIFE EASIER!" She screamed.

"Yeah, by carrying all her shopping bags..." Namine mumbled.

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEVER MEANT TO BOSS YOU AROUND WITH ALL MY SHOPPING BAGS!  
I'M SORRY I EVER TREATED YOU THAT WAY!" Kairi was crying hard and attracting attention through out the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Kairi...but, I don't think that I can give you another chance..." Sora was shaking his head.

"SORA, YOU GO OUT WITH ME, RIGHT NOW!" Kairi demanded, clinging onto his jacket and screaming in his face.

Sora decided to break the news to her, "No."

Kairi went off. She punched Sora square in the face. "JACKASS! YOU SHOULD KNOW A PRETTY GIRL WHEN YOU SEE ONE!"

Sora fell to the floor from the impact, and Roxas was asking if he was okay.

Namine stepped in front of the two, "BITCH! GET OUTTA HERE, NOW!" Namine screamed.

"I'm not afraid of you! Just because you wear pink plaid shirts and skinny jeans!" Kairi glared at Namine.

Namine grabbed her designer purse and threw it accross the hallway. Students ducked to not get hit by the flying purse.

"You bitch! You'll take that back!" Kairi hissed.

"No, she won't." A girl grabbed Kairi's shoulder and shoved her.

"What the-" The girl pushed Kairi again, and this time, Kairi fell down.

Sora looked at the girl who pushed Kairi down. He started drooling.

"Hey...it's Sara, right?" Roxas asked the girl.

"Yea...she shouldn't be pushing Sora around like that. Stupid Divas." Sara glared at Kairi.

Kairi scowled. "You're all such bitches!" She got up and started to run, but Namine tripped her.

Everyone in the hallway began to laugh.

"All right, all right! Everybody get to your class!" The principal was ushering everyone to their next class.

"Nice one, she deserved it." Sara complimented Namine.

"Thanks...I always hated that girl..." They watched Kairi sob and run down the hallway. 


	2. The Perfect Plot

"Do you KNOW what he did? Do you really know what he did? He had the nerve to break up with me in front of the entire Twilight High body!" Kairi was screaming into the phone at Selphie.

Selphie sighed. She was sicking of listening to Kairi's complaints in the middle of the night...it was 12:12 am.

"Kairi, i really gotta go, i mean we have that big exam-"

"FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID EXAM!" Kairi screamed before Selphie could finish her sentence.

"Kairi, i need to go NOW." Selphie protested.

"Fine, just go, whatever...bye." Kairi sighed.

Kairi was forming a plan. She KNEW she had to get rid of the new girl some how. She wasn't gonna let some new girl ruin her relationship with Sora...or was she?

Kairi instantly called Selphie back.

"Selphs, do you think Sora was joking when he said he wanted us to be over...?" Kairi was tapping her chin.

"Kairi, can we discuss this at a different time? I really need to get some sleep for tomorrow, or I'm gonna be totally stressed..." Selphie ran a hand through her hair.

"Can't you just eat sugar or something? You ALWAYS get hyped up on sugar..." Kairi whined.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR STUPID COMPLAINTS!" Selphie gave her final protest before hanging up the phone.

Kairi put her phone on her night stand and sobbed into her pillow. "I don't need them! I can go on a super fabulous shopping spree without them!" Kairi was wiping her eyes.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

"Wow, we have SO much in common!" Sora was giving Sara one of his cheesey grins.

"I know right! We both hate that bitch Kairi, and we hate school!" Sara was smiling.

"Wow...talk about a perfect match..." Namine was eating her lunch while staring at Sora and Sara accross the lunch room.

"Yeah...it's a little bit awkward...it's like we've been double dating...holy crap, I think we HAVE been double dating!" Roxas's eyes got wide.

Namine practically spit out her milk. "What? No...no it's not like that...I don't think...well, it doesn't seem like it..." She was trying to hide her red face.

"So...about their first date...what the hell are we gonna do to help them?" Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Not a clue...I actually think this girl is a keeper...I like her...she's not a shopping kind of person..." Namine grinned.

"She's definately better than Kairi...looking back at what you said about the shopping sprees with her, I kinda feel bad for you...all those hours holding her clothes for her while she tries half of them on..." Roxas suddenly suddered from the thought.

"Yeah...it was pretty boring...I thought that it would never end!" Namine and Roxas laughed.

Just then, Seifer came by and knocked Namine's bag off the lunch table on purpose.

"What the hell, Seifer?" Namine looked like she was going to kill him, but instead, picked up her bag from the floor.

Seifer had a cold hard frown on his face. "I didn't do nothing...I'll just leave you alone with pretty-boy here."  
Seifer snickered.

"Fuck off..." Roxas snapped.

"Get lost, Seifer." Namine stood up.

The lunch room gave their full attention to Seifer and Namine.

"What are you gonna do about it, emo kid?" Seifer crossed his arms.

Namine's anger burned inside. She hated it when people called her an emo kid.

"What's wrong? You gonna cry? Go and cry about it, you stupid emo kid!" Seifer chanted.

Namine's expression did not change. Namine DIDN'T cry.

"Seifer, she's not an emo kid, just fuck off..." Roxas glared at him.

"I'm giving you this oppertunity to get the hell away from me...don't make me ask twice." Namine then cracked her knuckles.

"Ooh...I'm gonna get socked by an emo girl..." Seifer and his gang laughed.

With a swift movement, Namine punched him square in the face.

Seifer was caught off guard, and fell backwards onto another lunch table.

"BITCH!" Seifer got up and yelled.

Namine moved towards him. "You want another..?" She raised an eyebrow.

Roxas stood in front of both of them.

"Would you both please just stop? What the hell do you guys have against each other, anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you ask street boy here, why he's hating on me!" Namine crossed her arms.

"I am NOT a street kid..." Seifer decided to make his escape.

"Damn street kids...they act like they own the place..." Namine mumbled.

Roxas and Namine sat down again.

"Oh shit...here comes Kairi..." Roxas sighed.

"SORA, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Kairi screeched accross the room.

Sora took Sara by the arm and led her out the other doors of the lunch room. Kairi then made her way over to the doors when she was stopped.

Namine stood in front of her. "Back off, Kairi."

"What you think i'm afraid of you?" Kairi sneered.

Namine took her purse and threw it on the floor.

"Ugh, please..." Kairi picked up her purse and shoved Namine out of the way.

"Well, she's Sora's problem now!" Namine shrugged as she sat down at the table.

"Sooooo...Namine...I hear you take a liking to me..." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

This time, Namine spit out her milk. "What? Where the heck did you hear that?"

"Don't pull that crap on me...I know you like me..." Roxas teased her.

"I do not! Well...i don't really know...I always considered us as friends..." Namine played with her guitar pick necklace.

"Tell you what...since Sora and Sara are going on a date Saturday, why don't we go see a movie or something?  
Sound okay?" Roxas casually asked.

"Alright...I'll go...just to prove that i DON'T like you..." Namine crossed her arms.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

"Sora, don't keep walking! SORA, STOP RIGHT NOW!" Kairi was speed-walking up to the couple.

"Kairi, you're through with him. Why don't you just back the hell off?" Sara turned around and glared at her.

"That's it...I've had enough of this drama!" Sora said as he walked up to Kairi and pushed her down against the lockers. "What part of, I DON'T LIKE YOU do you NOT get?" Sora and Sara ran down the hallway.

Kairi remained on the floor on the verge of tears. "That's it...I know what must be done...Xemnas, I'm bringing back your Kingdom Hearts, and you've got a new member coming your way!" Kairi stood up and started an evil plan in her head to bring back Xemnas and Originization XIII. 


	3. IT'S NOT A DATE, or IS it?

Saturday came fast for everyone. Namine was already dreading the morning. She slowly climbed out of her bed.

"Ughh...Roxas why did you have to ask me out THIS Saturday?" Namine whined to herself. She was planning on kicking back and relaxing listening to some music and maybe drawing some pictures.

"Well, our date isn't until a few hours...maybe I'll just set my alarm clock for an hour before our "date"..." She mumbled as she fumbled with her phone alarm.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

Roxas got out of bed a few hours before the date.

"Damn...I forgot about our date...ugh, so she thinks she can prove to me that she doesn't like me, huh?" He laughed an decided to watch some tv before getting ready.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

It seemed like only 5 minutes before Namine's alarm went off blasting Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor.

"Ugh!" She turned off the alarm on her phone and got up.

"Crap! I totally don't know what to wear!" Namine smacked her forehead.

As if on cue, Namine's phone started viberating. Selphie was calling.

"Hey! Nams, I figured you'd need some fashion advice!" Selphie said cheerfully.

"How the hell did you know i needed help?" Namine's eyes became wide.

"Look out your window, silly!" Selphie was standing waving and still on her phone.

Namine opened the window. "Don't just stand there! Go to the front door!"

Namine opened the door to find Selphie had already beat her there.

Selphie immedately walked up to Namine's room and opened her closet door.

"Alright, I know how you hate fancy stuff, so, why not go with something simple? Okay, for your shirt...how about wear your lime green plaid shirt!" Selphie pulled out the shirt.

"Ugh, Selphie, you know i hate green..." Namine sat on her bed.

"Just use it! Gosh, you're lucky I'm not going to the mall with you to pick out an outfit..." Selphie began looking in Namine's drawers for the perfect pants.

"Here, just wear your regular skinny jeans...and ooh! Wear this guitar pick necklace again!" Selphie had half the outfit done already. "Hmm...and wear your black converse as shoes.

"Selphie, I'm serioulsy just wearing what i was yesterday...except for the shirt..." Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even like Roxas?" Selphie crossed her arms.

"Um, no." Namine huffed.

"Then show him you honestly don't care!" Selphie practically yelled.

"Whatever..." Namine went over to her phone which viberated.

"You coming or not?" Roxas sighed through the phone.

"Yeah whatever..." Namine hung up the phone.

"Okay Nams, go get him!" Selphie cheered as Namine walked out the door.

"Selphie, do me a favor...and NEVER say that again..." Namine grabbed her black heart-shaped purse. And her notebook. Just incase she saw any inspiring sights.

Since the movie theatre was only a few blocks away, Roxas and Namine decided to walk.

"Aren't you original?" Roxas was exaimining her outfit.

"Would you quit checking me out? Roxas you're SUCH a pervert..." Namine snapped.

Roxas stuck his tounge out at her playfully as they walked down the street.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

Sora was nervously pacing the room. "How is this date gonna play? What if I say something wrong?"

Riku was with him trying to calm him down.

"Dude, chill, I know you're not very good when it comes to dates, but it can't be that bad..." Riku was staring at the nervous Sora.

"Not very good? Whaddya mean by that? Are you TRYING to pick a fight with me?" Sora clenched his fists.

"Calm down, lover-boy...I'm just here to try and help you..." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Riku...why i outta-" Sora was interrupted by the doorbell. "OH GOD, SHE'S HERE!" Sora started running in circles.

Riku sighed and went up to the door. "Hey Sara...how's it been?"

"Umm...good? Is Sora okay...?" She was looking behind Riku at Sora running in circles.

"Yeah...he's fine...hang on..." Riku went over to Sora and grabbed him by the collar. "Your date is here, if you haven't noticed."

Sora smacked Riku's arm off of him. "I think I would be able to tell..."

Sara giggled at their little fight.

Sora then decided to straight up his outfit and try walking out the door like a pro. It didn't go so well.

Sara half laughed. "Sora? Are you okay? That trip looked painful!"

Sora stood up and shook his head. "Huh? OH! Yeah...yeah I'm alright...".

"Well, I suppose we should go now...to the olive garden..." Sora linked his arm with Sara's.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKh

Roxas and Namine took their seats in the movie theatre.

"Hmph. I bet this movie is crap..." Namine crossed her arms.

"This is supposed to be the best movie playing...but yea it looks pretty retarded." Roxas slumped in his seat and ate some popcorn.

Once the movie started, Namine and Roxas could already tell it was going to be extremely boring. Namine fighted to keep her eyes open, but it wasn't going so well.

Roxas stared at the sleeping Namine and smiled. "Dork..."

Throughout the movie, Roxas was looking around the threatre for some type of entertainment or a person to throw popcorn at.

In the middle of the movie, Namine's head slumped onto Roxas's shoulder. Thank God she couldn't see him blushing.

Roxas was considering if he should put his arm around her or not when the movie ended. She instantly woke up as if on cue.

She yawned. "Over already? Wow...must of been some lame movie if it put me to sleep...well, let's go." She got up.

Roxas stayed where he was. How could she not of noticed that she had been laying on his shoulder?

"You coming, or do you wanna get abandoned?" Namine laughed.

"Yeah whatever...so what are we supposed to do now...?" Roxas asked as they walked out of the theatre.

"I'll tell ya what we're gonna do, we're gonna go spy on Sora's date with Sara..." Namine smirked.

"And exactly HOW are we gonna do that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"The olive garden has seats outside, right? Well, we take a table by a window outside where we can watch the date...maybe even see if they kiss!" Namine grinned again.

"Wow...I never knew you were into the "dating" type..." Roxas laughed.

Namine playfully punched him in the side of the arm. "Shut up!" she laughed.

"Ow! Geez Namine lay off the knuckles!" Roxas rubbed his arm.

Namine chuckled. "Sorry...guess I'm used to it!"

Roxas and Namine made their way to Olive Garden to spy on Sora's date. They took a table outside with just the perfect window to watch the entire date.

"Wow...no disaster has happened!" Roxas was surprised.

"They probably haven't been here long enough...besides, our "date" was before theirs." Namine put imaginary quotation marks around the word date.

"Why the quotation marks around date? You loved it, and you know it!" Roxas laughed.

"How could I know if i was even enjoying it? I was asleep the entire time..." Namine pointed out.

Roxas sighed innocently. "Oh, Nams...if only you were awake..."

"What are you saying...? Did I do something while i was asleep...?" Namine started to feel nervous.

"I don't know...maybeh..." Roxas smirked.

"What did I do...? You better spill it, before i spill it for you!" Namine leaned in closer to him to make him feel nervous.

"I know what you're trying to do Nams, and it's not working..." Roxas laughed.

"Would you guys quit calling me that? Seriously it's the stupidest nickname ever given to a person..." Namine leaned back in defeat.

"Would you prefer Namie?" Roxas chuckled.

"And would YOU prefer Roxie?" Namine shot back.

"Okay, ya got me on that one...anyways...I'm not sure if you wanna know what happened at the movie..." Roxas was teasing her.

"Just tell me! I can take it...no matter how humiliating it can be!" Namine was practically jumping up.

"Okay...when YOU fell asleep YOUR head rolled onto MY shoulder...and NO I didn't not PURPOSELY move my shoulder to YOUR head!" Roxas spilled everything out to her.

"Oh...that's not bad..." Namine leaned back in her chair drinking her soda.

From then on, it was just silence between the two.

"Hey Namine...what would you say...if I ever told you I liked you...?" Roxas suddenly became serious.

Namine sat there frozen with her straw to her lips. After what seemed like forever she got up. "Excuse me..."

Namine went inside and walked right up to Sora and Sara's table. She grabbed Sara by the hand and led her to the girl's bathroom.

When inside, Sara instantly blurted out, "Namine! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Roxas..."

"I was...DON'T CALL IT A DATE! Or maybe it IS a date..." Namine started to sweat. 


	4. The 2nd War Begins

"Aww! Dude you should totally go out with him!" Sara was smiling.

Namine slapped herself in the face. "Am i deaf, or did i just hear you say you wanted me to go out with him?"

"Oh come on, Namine!" Sara pushed her out the door back to her and Roxas's table.

Roxas leaned back in his chair. "Come back, much?"

Namine balled her hands into fists.

Sara noticed her anger and quickly changed the subject. "Namine would LOVE to go out with you!"

Sara could feel Namine's body tense up with anger.

Roxas grinned his evil grin. "Okay Nams, if you insist!"

Namine slapped her forehead. "Well...I officially HATE my life..."

"Hey...could be the highlight of your weekend..." Roxas said.

"Oooh...what I'd give to jump off a bridge right now..." Namie mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Roxas smiled innocently.

"Take me home..."

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

Roxas and Namine quietly started walking home.

"I knew I shouldn't of gotten out of bed today..." Namine groaned. Just then there was the crackle of thunder,  
and the drops of rain. "Crap..." Namine mumbled.

"What's your problem...? Is the rain getting your hair soaked?" Roxas mimicked.

"No I'm not Kairi..." Namine hugged herself for warmth. "And at this time of the year..." she mumbled once again.

"What time of the year...? Oh...it's that time already..." Roxas became depressed.

"Exactly...who knows what he'll do next...he could kidnap one of us..." Namine gave a quick shiver in the rain after she spoke.

"Well...it's a good thing i brought my jacket!" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah...just great...you with your jacket...me out here...with nothing...soaked hair and-" Namine suddenly stopped talking. Something was draped over her shoulders.

"I'm not that stupid to bring the jacket for myself, Nams." Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Would you please stop calling me that?!" Namine whined.

"Yeah Namine, your welcome!" He kept walking ahead while she stayed behind staring blankly at him.

"Wha...?" Namine shook her head and jogged up to him.

After walking a few more blocks, Roxas and Namine arrived at Namine's house.

"Here...take your jacket..." She took it off and handed it to him.

"Soooo...what are you doing tomorrow...?" Roxas asked before she went inside.

She backed away from the door and stood facing him before entering.

"Well...I have absolutely no-" Namine couldn't finish her sentence because her lips were currently busy with Roxas's.

Roxas released her and ran down the sidewalk. "Later Nams!" He yelled playfully sticking out his tounge.

Namine could only stand on her porch, shocked at what had just happened. She realized a neighbor was staring confused at her, so she quickly unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Oh...good...god..." Namine slapped herself in the face. "This isn't happening...he's going WAY too fast...  
now what do I do?!"

Just then Namine's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Namine! Namine it's terrible!" Olette was panicking on the other line.

"What? What happened?!" Namine started to turn pale.

"It's Kairi, she's...she's starting it again!" Olette was on the verge of tears.

"Starting? Starting what?"

"She's starting the second heartless war!" Olette screamed.  



End file.
